Practice
by YamCakes
Summary: Ayano wants to consummate her relationship with Toshinou Kyouko, and Kyouko decides she needs a bit of practice beforehand. Futa!YuixKyouko, AyanoxKyouko


**[Yes, there is futa. Although in Yuru-yuri, with the strange lack of men and oddly large amount of lesbianism, I've come to the logical conclusion that their men just look like chicks. I'm guessing in their universe they're similar to the Ryukyu spiny rat in Japan where the Y-chromosome is non-existent but there are still males, and observe no secondary sexual characteristics between the sexes. Oh, you came here to read the story, didn't you? Tl;dr, Yui has a dick but in their world it's normal.]**

As usual, Yui and Kyouko walked home together, with Kyouko threatening to take all of Yui's precious rum raisin. Yui sighed and they kept walking away from the school. They planned on helping each other with their homework, which was really just Kyouko's excuse to stay over. Because why the hell not?

They passed by Ayano, and as expected the purple-haired girl yelled "TOSHINO KYOUKO!" for all to hear. They both stopped and looked at her. Ayano's face was beet red and it looked like she was sweating and shaking. "T-Toshino, K-Kyouko..."

"Hm?" the blonde's eyebrows were raised quizzically.

"I-I'd like to speak to you!" she blurted. Kyouko turned to Yui and smiled apologetically. Yui shrugged, so Kyouko nodded at Ayano and they both walked a little farther along the sidewalk, so that Yui couldn't hear. For the first minute or so, Kyouko smiled and looked like she was making jokes, but after a little while longer the smile on her face turned to a confused frown, then to one of excitement. Ayano seemed to ask her a question, and at that, Kyouko nodded her head, rather eagerly. Ayano's nervous exterior quickly turned elated, as if she had just accomplished something. She remained stationary at the sidewalk with an dreamy face as Kyouko left to go back to Yui.

"What was that about?" Yui asked as they continued to walk home, trying to ignore Ayano's awkward presence as they passed by her.

"She said she wanted to consummate our relationship," Kyouko said bluntly.

"Really?" The two had been dating for about a year now. Yui wondered what took Ayano so long to build up the courage to just have sex with Kyouko already, but it didn't really surprise her. Ayano didn't act any less nervous around Kyouko despite the fact they were together, which made the pair seem cuter. "What did you say?"

"I'm staying over at her house this weekend."

"Hmm..." Yui thought about that for a second. It was incredibly obvious that Ayano really cared for Kyouko, but so did she. Yui wasn't sure if she was jealous but... she couldn't quite fathom the thought of Ayano taking Kyouko's virginity. Really, she couldn't help but think of Ayano as a rival. In fact, Yui could recall sometimes when she would be talking to Kyouko and Ayano walked up just to steal her away from her. Or the times when Ayano would glare at her for no reason. Nonetheless, Yui didn't really care, as long as Kyouko was happy. She was her best friend, after all. "Hm." Suddenly, Kyouko stopped walking as they passed Lawson, a convenient store. "Why did you stop?"

Kyouko looked at Yui devilishly and smirked. "We should practice."

"Practice?"

"Yes! I want to give Ayano the best experience possible, but I'm a virgin, and I don't want to disappoint her... please, Yui?" Kyouko pouted and gave her puppy eyes, trying to persuade the unimpressed girl. "We're best friends, come on!"

"No, Kyouko."

"Yu~i!"

"No." Yui folded her arms, annoyed.

"Yui, please! Do you know how embarrassing it would be if I didn't even know what to do? I haven't even gotten past the kissing stage yet!"

"Ayano's probably a virgin, too. She'll be just as inexperienced as you are. Besides, I have a penis, remember? Ayano doesn't seem the type to have one and having sex with me wouldn't be the same at all."

"It would be similar! Yui!" Kyouko got on her knees and hugged Yui's leg.

Exasperated, Yui gave up and threw her hands in the air. "Fine! But you better not tell anybody. Especially not Ayano, I don't want any drama."

"Yay!" Kyouko stood up and hugged Yui tightly, though Yui didn't hug back, instead slapping her head.

"Hurry up. I ran out of condoms so I have to buy some more."

"Ehh? You've been having that much sex already? Is there a girlfriend I don't know about?"

"No. Just some flings at school. I'm a healthy girl, you know." They both walked into the store and the store clerks greeted them. Yui headed toward the small medicine area and found the few boxes of condoms on the shelf.

"Shall we get these?" Kyouko asked, pointing to the female condoms.

"Why would you get that? I'm not even sure how you would use it in the first place."

"This is sexism!" Kyouko declared. "If you're willing to wrap a bag around your weiner, then I should be allowed to stuff a bag up my vajayjay!"

Yui pinched the bridge of her nose. "What the hell are you even going on about?"

"Heheh, nothing. So which size, Yui? Extra small?"

The raven-haired girl shot her a pointed look. Smirking, Yui grabbed the largest size, 0.02mm in thinness.

"Really, Yui? The last time I saw it-"

"Shut up," Yui snapped. "The last time you saw it was when we were in grade school."

"I can't wait to see how big you've grown!" A few people in the store stared at her.

Yui facepalmed. "Please be quiet." Kyouko licked her upper lip, making her blush even more. They both walked to the checkout counter and the cashier just kinda smiled a little awkwardly.

"Aren't you a little young?" she asked.

"Well, she'd be a little young to be a father, wouldn't she?" Kyouko threw her arm around Yui's shoulders and kissed her cheek. Yui's face turned even redder and she punched her friend's side. The cashier stared. _Well, I suppose that's true, but my parents always told me that abstinence is the best way to prevent that type of thing!_ Nonetheless, she scanned the item and the total was 498yen. Yui handed her a 1000 yen bill and received 502 yen in exchange.

"Have a nice day!" The cashier winked at Kyouko, to which she smiled back. _What a lucky girl._

* * *

"Shoot!" Kyouko exclaimed. "I forgot to buy ice cream! Yu~i!" The eager blonde rummaged through Yui's refrigerator, and to her disappointment, could not find the rum raisin she was looking for. "Yui! Where's all your rum raisin?!"

Irritated, Yui decided not to respond and continued doing her English homework. Kyouko frowned at the lack of an answer and knelt behind her. She hugged her from the back and put her head on Yui's shoulder.

"Are you almost done?"

"Yes. Let me finish." Yui tried to focus on sheet of paper in front of her, but couldn't help but get a little nervous at the way Kyouko grinded her breasts along her back. Finally, Yui couldn't take it anymore and she whipped around and pinned Kyouko against the wooden floor. This time, it was Kyouko's turn to blush. "Not so confident, anymore, are you?"

Kyouko smirked. "I actually kinda like this side of you."

"Do you now?"

Kyouko gulped and looked at her steadily. "Yeah." Yui leaned down and kissed Kyouko roughly, not wanting to be gentle despite this being her first time. Kyouko had annoyed her all day, it felt good to actually be in control. The blonde moaned as Yui kissed down her neck, she knew it would some love bruises. Wait, bruises?

"Wait, Yui," Kyouko abruptly pushed Yui up above her. The raven-haired girl looked frustrated.

"What? After all your constant flirting you don't want it anymore?"

"No, I just... you're going to leave me hickies if you kiss me like that. I don't want anybody to see... especially Ayano." Yui nodded in realization and leaned down again to kiss Kyouko's soft lips. She was bit gentler this time, but she quickly became dissatisfied at the pace and kissed her more harshly. Kyouko moaned at the sudden feeling of Yui's hardness against her crotch. She desperately wanted it inside her, wanted Yui to fertilize her with her potent seed... No, no, she can't get pregnant. She was definitely too young and explaining her pregnancy to Ayano would not be easy.

Yui stopped making out with Kyouko to remove their school uniforms, tossing them in the corner. This left them in nothing but their underwear and socks, and Kyouko marveled at the size of the bulge poking out from Yui's boxers. Kyouko tentatively pulled them down, and was surprised when her large boner sprang out at her.

"It's so... big." Kyouko got on her knees while Yui stood, her erection aimed at her face. She had never seen an erect penis in real life before, besides the diagrams that she'd seen at school. There was also the time Kyouko had seen Yui's dick when they were in elementary, but that was accidental and it was small and flaccid. Now, it had to be at least 16cm long, if not longer. There was a bit of precum dripping from the head, and it was quite obvious that Yui didn't shave down here. Kyouko also noted the fold of skin covering the end of her penis, which she figured to be her foreskin.

"Are you just gonna stare at it all day? Hurry up, Kyouko." The blonde placed an unsure hand around the base of her penis and was pleased when Yui's breath hitched. She dipped her head forward and wrapped her mouth around the head, suckling a bit before going down further. Yui groaned and grabbed a handful of Kyouko's hair, pushing her down to the base. Kyouko shut her eyes tight and suppressed her gag reflex; she was glad she wouldn't have to do this with Ayano. As she slid the thing out of her mouth, she ran her tongue along the underside, driving Yui crazy. Deep-throating Yui was a bit easier the second time around, and pretty soon she was used to it.

Yui laid out the bed on the floor and while Kyouko waited on the futon, Yui took the box of condoms out from the plastic bag and opened it. She tore the condom wrapper and covered her penis with the thin rubber. When she walked to the futon, Kyouko was completely naked. Kyouko smirked and lay on her back, resting her head on the pillow. Yui headed over and knelt down in between her legs.

"You ready?"

"I think so." Even Kyouko seemed slightly unsure. However, Yui wasn't about to stop just because Kyouko might've thought this was a mistake; she was the one that wanted this in the first place.

"Alright." Yui placed one hand on her thigh and used her other to aim it towards her pussy. "I'm putting it in, Kyouko. It's going to hurt a little."

"It's fine." Kyouko bit her lip as Yui entered her, she felt so hard inside, and as she went farther in Kyouko started to feel a bit of discomfort.

"_Anh_... Yui... it hurts."

"Sorry," Yui apologized. "I'm gonna move now."

Kyouko shut her eyes tightly with her tears welling up. "Be gentle..." Kyouko clutched at the blankets, trying to ignore the pain. How did girls enjoy this? "Slow down a little..."

"Sh-shut up..." Yui groaned. She moved her hips fast and hard, becoming lost in the feeling of Kyouko's tight, virgin pussy, but was a bit disappointed that she couldn't feel everything, like her wetness, because of the latex.

"Not so hard! It's my first time, remember?" Though it had hurt initially, thankfully more pleasant sensations overrode the pain.

"Shut up already," Yui said, her voice hoarse. She was amazed when she saw her cock covered in Kyouko's blood. Something about it aroused her even more, the fact that she had been her first. Thinking of Ayano made her smile a bit. That girl would _never_ be able to please Kyouko the way _she_ does. Though she wasn't particularly the type to feel prideful, it did slightly fuel her ego to know that despite the fact Ayano loved Kyouko so much, only Yui would be able to give her real, proper sex and get her pregnant. Yui put her hands on either side of Kyouko's head and continued to rut inside of her, making the blonde's breasts bounce with every movement.

"It seems _nnh, _that you want this _nnh, _more than I do," Kyouko breathed.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time," Yui confessed, her skin slick with sweat.

"Really? _Nnh, _why didn't you tell me anything?"

"You seemed so happy with Ayano, I thought..."

"Right now, _nnh, _this is between us," Kyouko assured. She put her arms around Yui's neck and pulled her down for a kiss as her orgasm neared. It turned her on like crazy that Yui was actually _inside _her-and it aroused Yui as well that she was in as deep as she could get into her childhood friend. The sensation made Kyouko clench tightly, wanting to milk Yui for all she was worth. When it became too much for her, Kyouko wrapped her legs around Yui's hips and came, digging her nails into Yui's back as her insides spasmed around Yui's length. The girl on top of her buried her face into her neck and gave one final thrust before going still and releasing her seed regretfully into the condom instead of Kyouko herself. Still, the feeling was incredible and they both just lay there, breathing heavily during the afterglow.

"How was it?" Yui asked.

Kyouko thought for a second. "More painful than I thought it'd be... but I liked it."

"They say the first time's not all that good."

"How about you?"

"It feels good for me either way."

"No fair~"

Yui pulled out of Kyouko, leaving the blonde with an empty feeling. She sat up and stretched, watching Yui remove the well-used condom and throw it carelessly into the trash. Still naked, she lay down beside Kyouko, pulled the blanket over the two of them, and hugged her close.

"I hope you learned something from this," Yui said quietly into her ear.

"I certainly did," Kyouko purred. She snuggled into Yui's warmth and felt her breasts graze her back.

"Let's do this again sometime," Yui suggested.

"Definitely."

* * *

When Yui woke up, Kyouko was at her side, gazing at her seductively. She also realized that there was a hand wrapped around her cock, stroking up and down slowly.

"Mmm," Yui groaned. Kyouko then disappeared under the covers, and Yui lay back as her head bobbed up and down from the blanket. It took a while but she noticed that her phone was vibrating, so she grabbed it and answered.

"Hello?" Yui said, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Hello? Yeah, is this Yui?" It was Ayano.

"Y-yeah."

"Can I talk to Toshinou Kyouko? She turned off her phone."

"Sorry, she's a little busy right now..." Yui started to jerk her hips through Kyouko's mouth.

"Oh... well, tell her to call me back, okay?"

"Uh huh..." Yui hung up and threw the phone in the corner.


End file.
